jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Shine (song)
Shine may refer to: * Reflection (physics) * ''Shine'' (film), a 1996 Australian film starring Geoffrey Rush * Shine (novel), a 2011 novel by Lauren Myracle * Shine (nightclub) * LG Shine, mobile phone * Donal Shine (born 1989), Gaelic footballer * Shine (fundraising event), a night-time walking marathon to raise money for research into cancer * The pronunciation of the mathematical function sinh * Abbreviation for moonshine Mass-media outlets * Shine TV, television network in New Zealand * Shine Limited, film production company * Shine.fm, radio station * Shine, a news source for young adult women created by Yahoo! Music Bands * Shine, a.k.a. Spirit Caravan * Shine (band), in France * Shine (group), a Hong Kong Cantopop duo * Shine (project), a Bubblegum Dance project from Sweden formed in 2000 Albums * ''Shine'' (Frida album), 1984 * ''Shine'' (Mother Love Bone album), 1989 * ''Shine'' (Five Star album), 1991 * ''Shine'', a series of compilation albums started in 1995 * ''Shine'' (Mary Black album), 1997 * ''Shine'' (Luna Sea album), 1998 * ''Shine'' (Pat McGee Band album), 2000 * Shine: The Hits, 2000 album by Newsboys * ''Shine'' (Bond album), 2002 * ''Shine'' (Daniel Lanois album), 2003 * ''Shine'' (Meredith Brooks album), 2004 * ''Shine'' (Edenbridge album), 2004 * ''Shine'' (Cyndi Lauper album), 2004 * ''Shine'' (Trey Anastasio album), 2005 * ''Shine'' (Boney James album), 2006 * ''Shine'' (Joni Mitchell album), 2007 * ''Shine'' (Sarah Bettens album), 2007 * ''Shine'' (Elan album), 2008 * ''Shine'' (Estelle album), 2008 * ''Shine'' (Martina McBride album), 2009 * ''Shine'' (Shaman's Harvest album), 2009 * ''Shine'' (Kevin Moore album), 2010 * Shine, a 2010 album by Helen Slater * ''Shine'' (Daniel Peixoto album), 2011 * ''Shine'' (Mary-Jess album), 2011 * Shine!/Short Term Memory Loss, a 1996 split album by Kyuss * ''Shine'' (EP), a 2008 EP by Anna Nalick Songs * "Shine" (1910 song), a popular song with lyrics by Cecil Mack and Lew Brown and music by Ford Dabney * "Shine" (Waylon Jennings song), 1981 * "Shine" (Motörhead song), 1983 * "Shine" (Mike Oldfield song), 1986 * "Shine" (Five Star song), 1991 * "Shine" (Collective Soul song), 1993 * "Shine" (Aswad song), 1994 * "Shine" (Luna Sea song), 1998 * "Shine" (Vanessa Amorosi song), 1999 * "Shine" (Ira Losco song), 2000 * "Shine" (Cyndi Lauper song), 2001 * "Shine" (Bond song), 2002 * "Shine" (Rosemary's Sons song), 2002 * "Shine" (Lovefreekz song), 2004 * "Shine" (Trey Anastasio song), 2005 * "Shine" (Shannon Noll song), 2005 * "Shine" (Take That song), 2007 * "Shine" (Luther Vandross song), 2007 * "Shine" (L'Arc-en-Ciel song), 2008 * "Shine" (TVXQ song), 2008 * "Shine" (Krystal Meyers song), 2008 * "Shine" (De Toppers song), 2009 * "Shine" (Sopho Nizharadze song), 2010 * "Shine" (Ricky Martin song), 2010 * "Shine" (Natália Kelly song), 2013 See also * * * Shine sprites, an item in the Nintendo Gamecube video game Super Mario Sunshine * SHINE (disambiguation) * Shines (disambiguation) * Shining (disambiguation) * Shiny, an album by The Bang * Shiny Entertainment, video game company * Shinya, Japanese given name * Shin (disambiguation) * Shyne (born 1976), Belizean rapper